More Than Meet The Eye
by WAFFaddict
Summary: Chapter 3 plus revised chp 1 & 2 up..Shinji's night of relaxing takes a different turn once Asuka comes home with Hikari.
1. Solitude

Disclaimer:  I don't own Evangelion, but Gainax does.  Please Anno-sempai; don't hurt me, physically or financially... I have no control over this.  The voices in my head tell me to do this.

'……'- thoughts       "……" - spoken

More Than Meets The Eye

By WAFFaddict

Chapter 1

Solitude

In the Katsuragi household, there were few nights in which peace and quiet reigned, but alas this was one of those rare nights.  The only noise radiating through the whole apartment is compliments of the television.  The television was perfect company for the only current occupant of the apartment, a solitary young lad by the name of Shinji Ikari, also known as the Third Child.  His deep blue eyes, witnesses to horrors most men would never hope to experience, eagerly watch the images on the screen.  Yet these same eyes weren't filled with rage and hatred, but pain.  These were the eyes of a kind and gentle soul who had been forced into almost unimaginable situations.   His ears were being spoiled in the luxurious absence of a certain angry redhead frequent screaming rants or the blaring of constant Angel alarms.   Tonight was Shinji's night.  No angels, no Asuka, no teasing from Misato, just peace and quiet.

'This is truly my lucky day.  I don't believe that its gets better than this'   

As he nestled himself deep into Misato's sofa and rested his head on a nice, soft pillow, he propped his feet on the table as a smile began to form on his face.  The house was clean, he didn't have homework, there weren't any planned synch test, and dinner was ready and just waiting to be eaten.  Free time was something of a luxury.  It seemed that whenever he had free time to himself, he ended up having to report to Nerv for a test or to battle an Angel.  And if it wasn't Nerv, then he had to accompany Misato or Asuka somewhere, always against his will. Of course, then the rest of the times, he visited the arcade with Touji and Kensuke.  Their combined constant nagging about having fun, finally wore down his resolve.  The arcade was fun and he enjoyed hanging out with his friends.  Why they loved the arcade so much didn't make sense to him.  Of course there were lots of things that didn't make sense to him.  He could never figure out why women love shopping so much.  Why did Misato have conversations with Pen-pen as if she understood what he was saying?  All of these were things that he could think about if he had free time to himself.  Since Asuka's arrival, the only time he was ever alone was in Evangelion Unit 01 and when he shut himself in his room.  Being alone was something he had gotten accustomed to before he came to Tokyo-3. Now he finally was able to enjoy his time at home.  

'My home.' 

Although he would never admit this, it felt good to say that despite some of unpleasant things that accompanied it, namely the berating from one, Asuka Langley Sohryu.  Of course this also included the daily teasing of one, Misato Katsuragi. All from different backgrounds, yet all so similar.  It was strange how they managed to co-exist under one roof.  It was almost like they were a family; a slightly dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless.  

 'A real family….My only family.'

Family, something most people take for granted.  This was something that had been taking away from him at an early age.  Something he had given up on ever having again.  Something he craved yet would never get to experience.  All thanks to Gendou Ikari, his father only in a biological sense. Yet because of his father he had was there, a place he might never wanted to leave.  Unless….

'No, I won't get down, thinking about ifs and maybes.   I've got the house to myself and I'm going to enjoy it.'

He began to think back to exactly how he was able to achieve this.  Misato, a master tactician, probably couldn't have planned this out more perfect.  Earlier that day as he was returning from school, his cell phone began to ring.  He immediately turned around and began to monotonous journey to Nerv Headquarters.  The door to Misato's apartment was so close, only within an arm's length.   Normally when his cell phone rang, the Angel alarms would soon sound within the following moments.  He didn't see a reason to answer his cell phone when he already knew what was going to happen. 

'Maybe Ayanami's rubbing off on me…..Don't think, just obey."

No alarm sounded, but his phone was still ringing.  As he answered it, the person on the other end was not what he was expecting.  Normally the voice belonged to a robotic-like voice, telling him to come immediately to Nerv.  

"Hello, Shinji…"

"Ummm…yes….who is this?"

"It's Ritsuko, where are you now  

'Why did Ritsuko call him?  

"Um…I'm at home sort of …but I thought this call was about an angel so I've started heading to Nerv."

"There's no need for that Shinji, I was just wondering if you had seen Misato.  Her annual physical is today"

Shinji silently sighed and began to make his journey back home.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see her car here."

"Hmmm….today's her day off and she won't answer her phone"

"Knowing Misato, she probably left it on the kitchen table again."

"Hold on, Shinji, I getting a report from Section 2.  Maybe they know her whereabouts."

Shinji rode the elevator and slowly made his way to the apartment.  As he opened the door something bumped into his leg.  Well more like crashed into his leg. At his feet stood the one individual who understood how insane this household and continued to live there, Pen-Pen.  The warm water penguin had been living there long before Shinji had even arrived in Tokyo 3.  Shinji could only stare at the fowl as he pecked his leg.

'Pen-pen, he's probably hungry'

"Didn't Misato feed you today?"

The bird gave its usual look and Shinji proceeded into the kitchen.  He glanced into Pen-pen's bowl and looked back at him

"I see. I guess she did try to feed you or poison you, however you want to take."

As he began to rummage for some edible food for Pen-Pen, he glanced behind him and sure enough Misato had left her phone on the kitchen table.

"Shinji, hello."

"Um…yeah"

Shinji had all but forgotten about his current conversation with Ritsuko.

"Section 2 said that they didn't see Misato leave the apartment.  The only activities they reported was that Kaji came and got her car.'

"Um…Ritsuko, her phone is sitting on the table, but she's not here."

"Where could she be hiding?  Kaji is here, so she can't be with him…oh my god."

"You're thinking that she's at Nerv. Yep, that sounds like something Misato would do."

"Alright, bye Shinji"

"Bye"

'Damn that Misato'

Ritsuko had been looking for Misato all day, but apparently the plum-haired vixen had been skillfully avoiding her.  It was time for the annual physical that Misato seemed to dread every year. Ritsuko began to wonder.

'Why am I always reminding Misato about her physical?' 

A single vision became visible, that one indefinable that appears on Misato's face.  It was the same look she gave when every Kaji was brought up in conversation or surprises her.  It was the same look Shinji had on his face whenever Misato would tease him.

'Teasing Misato is fun.  I think I see why she is always teasing Shinji.'

Ritsuko had tried to trick Misato into coming in, but apparently she had learned about this ploy from Makoto.  Ritsuko assumed that Misato would just stay at home and claim she forgot.  Ritsuko eagerly bestowed a fitting punishment upon Makoto.  Not that anyone really thought of it as punishment, but Ritsuko saw it as killing a flock of birds with one stone.  Maya, much like Makoto, was an introverted person who didn't appear to have much of a life outside of Nerv.  From their psychiatric reports, Ritsuko assumed they were always to shy to ask someone out and so Ritsuko decided that she would have Matoko sweep Maya off her feet and whisk her away on the most romantic and luxurious, paid for by Nerv of course, date that anyone had ever seen. Of course, Makoto could refuse, unless he wanted to keep his job.  Fuyutsuki had already given the ok.

'At least Gendou is out of town.' 

Ritsuko chuckled at herself as she began preparing for Makoto and Maya's date

"All right, now what to do?"

Pen-Pen was eating so he was taken care of. Shinji began prepare himself a snack, but before he could sit down and enjoy it, Misato's phone began to ring.  Shinji looked at the identity of the caller before he answered.  Misato's office.

"Hey Shinji"

"How did you know it was me."

"Well for one, Asuka would have probably ignored it, but if she did pick it up she would have started screaming before I had a chance to talk."

"Oh."

"How did you get Nerv, Ritsuko's been looking for you and even Section 2 didn't know where you were."

"Well, it's a long story Shinji"

Misato began to explain about how after learning that the physician had already left, she had made her way out of hiding and rushed to Nerv.  She had used Kaji as a decoy to avoid detection from Section 2. The reason she decided to head to Nerv was that apparently Maya and Makoto were the hottest couple to hit Nerv even though they hadn't even been on a date before.  For some reason, she said that she just couldn't miss being there for that .

"Can you do me a favor, Shinji?"

"Sure"

"Why don't you and Asuka eat out tonight or you can cook if you want.  I want be back until later, so feed Pen-pen for me"

"Ok"

"Thanks Shinji, bye"

"Bye"

As Shinji was on his way to put Misato's phone in her room, he noticed the answering machine was blinking, two message.  They were both from Asuka.  As the message began to play, he entered the mess that was Misato's room and placed the phone on her dresser.  He headed back into the living room and plopped down on the couch to watch television.  The first message from Asuka told him that she had rushed out to go meet up with Hikari.  She told Shinji she would be back home around 9'o clock, so dinner had better be done.  The second message was Asuka's usual ranting warning Shinji not to do anything pervert to her stuff while she was gone.

'I guess that would explain why Asuka wasn't home as usual.  If she had been, she would have make a big deal about going somewhere with Hikari and then she'd leave or so she wanted me to think, but then the door would get flung open and she'd call me a "boring idiot" before finally leaving for real.'  

"She's probably going on a date, poor guy.  I, at least hope that she finishes this date and doesn't just leave in the middle." 

Shinji realized that he had muttered this to himself.  He didn't know why he didn't talk out loud, it wasn't like anyone else was there save for Pen-pen, who wouldn't talk, so he just shrugged it off a force of habit.  Pen-pen on the other hand made his way out of his refrigerator and plopped down on the couch beside Shinji.  Apparently he had been waiting for a chance such as this to watch their favorite programs in peace.  

'Usually I'm interrupted by the loud and lazy one, who was always yelling at the nice one with good food.  The other one, the drunken lazy one usually just sat around drinking which was good because she didn't get in the way and keep the beer stocked. On the flip side, she also drunk a lot of that beer and she would forget to feed me.  The forgetting to feed part might have been good in itself because most of what the drunken lazy one cooked was terrible, thank god for the nice one.'  

The time had past faster than Shinji thought and as the saying goes time flies when you're having fun.  For Shinji, time away from the bickering of Asuka and the teasing of Misato was fun.  Suddenly something in his head went off.

'Misato's busy at Nerv and she said she wouldn't back till around 12 o'clock. Asuka, well she won't be back till....' 

He looked down at his watch.  It was exactly 8:58 pm.  Shinji couldn't believe it. He had been watching to television with Pen-pen for almost 5 hours

"Oh...crap...she'll be back any minute" he screamed as he ran around frantically.  

It would be another 3 minutes before he realized that he had no reason to be this frantic.  It wasn't like he did something that he shouldn't, he was just watching television.  In fact, the shows that he had been watching were most interesting. One was an anime about some guy who couldn't get into college so he ended up replacing his grandmother as an apartment manager at an all-girls dorm.  

'Asuka sort of reminds me of a mix of that Naru girl and the kendo girl.'  

The other was one was about a two kids who got send to a parallel world and pilot giant robots in a war against other robots.  

'I definitely saw Asuka in that one girl that were two of...I think her name was Mitsuki.  Now that I think about it, I was never really into anime scene, at least not until Makoto let me watch some as I sat in the entry plug.'  

Shinji could still recall Ritsuko and Misato screaming at Makoto and how Asuka tried to strangle him when she found out that the test had to be done again to see if the result had been affected. As Shinji returned to his inclined position, he switched off the television and began staring at the ceiling, apparently one of his favorite hobbies since he first arrived in Tokyo-3

The silence of the Katsuragi residence was soon shattered, broken, crushed, battered, and then politely tossed aside.

"Why......bastard....pervert...Shinji....idiot....." 

Pen-pen decided drastic measures needed to be taken, so he took cover in his chilly lair.

Shinji couldn't make out exactly what was said, but by the loud stomping and shouting it sounded like war was declared. 

'I guess that Asuka's back from her date and by the sound of it, I don't think it went to well. This means she's going to take her frustrations out on me, of course.'  He attempted to make a run for his room.  If he had make it to his room, he could have could have used Escape Technique # 23, which involved turning off all the lights, jumping into the bed and pretending to be in a deep sleep.  But time was short and since the lights were already off, he decided he would just sit on the couch in the dark, hoping Asuka's war path would lead her straight past him into her room. O ye of little faith.....are sometimes right.

Author's note:

Alright, well here's the newly revised version.  I didn't change much, just correct some errors and filled in some holes.  I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I'm also looking for pre-readers, but no one listens to me.  No one reads the author's notes anyway….oh well.


	2. Closer Ties

Disclaimer:  Evangelion is not owned by me, nor do I see myself owning it in the future.  Some place called Gainax and some fellow named Anno are who you should talk to about ownership.

More Than Meet The Eye

By WAFFaddict

Chapter 2

Closer Ties

Shinji flinched as the door flung open, but at least this time he had been expecting it.  The last time Hikari and Asuka went on a double date, no one knew what to expect from its results.  At least Hikari, the class representative, would be present to hopefully defuse any situations.  If there was one thing that Hikari could do, it would be to keep Asuka from exploding into fit of rage.  Unfortunately for Shinji, that fit of rage seemed to lay in wait for Asuka to arrive back home.  Both Shinji and his guardian, Misato Katsuragi had been witnesses of the explicative laden aftermath.  Never again would they be victimized because of another of Asuka's botched blind dates.  The next time, the Katsuragi household would be more than ready to deal with this situation.

*3 months ago*

'Misato and I were sitting on the couch watching this Pre-Second Impact reality show, Survivor.'

"Shinji, what are we watching?"

"Why are you asking me?  You're the one that picked this show."

"I thought you decided to watch it, because you had the remote."

"Come on, Misato. Why would I want to watch people eat bugs, plus I gave you the remote earlier?"

"I don't think you did."

"Well, who did I give it to Pen-pen?"

"Wark!"

"I guess that your answer, Shinji."

'Survivor had been dragging on for almost an hour as I struggled to stay awake when suddenly; the door almost flew off the hinges, literally.   I nearly fell off the couch, but at least the heart attack I was having, stopped me from soiling myself.  There I would have lain on the ground, dead and soiled, yet still it wouldn't have been the most embarrassing moment of my life.  Misato screamed, directly in my ear, and the next thing I knew, she jumped into my lap.  Now this is the same woman who faces Angels, the supposed destroyers of mankind.  Now she's screaming in my ear and sitting in my lap squirming around. For the life of me, I don't know how she managed to retrieved her gun, from god knows where, and aimed directly at the door as Asuka stormed inside.'  

"God dammit, Asuka.  What the hell is wrong with you?"

'For the first time in my life, Misato looked frightened.  Her voice wasn't as sure sounding as usual.'

"Kümmer Dich um Dein eigenen Kram!"   {Mind your own business, tramp}

'Again Asuka starts speaking in German, like it's the local language.  She just stands there with her hand on her hip, pointing at Misato.  From the snarling smirk on her face, whatever Asuka said wasn't too nice'

"A-A-Asuka"

'I just had to go and talk; now she's focusing on me.  Too make matters even worse; I'm sitting here with my guardian nestled in my lap on the couch.  I don't know why but I can just feel the insults building up inside her.'

"Naa toll, nun will der Idiot auch noch helfen!" {Just great, the idiot also wants to help}

'Was that all that she said to me, no slap or long winded speeches?  I heard her say idiot, but usually there's a lot more following it.  Now I begin to notice certain things about Asuka seemed off.'

"Now Asuka, don't take out your anger on Shinji.  It's not like it's his fault or anything."

'Misato begins her defense of me, but I can see that Asuka doesn't have the force that she usually has in her arguments.  She looks worn out, but she would never allow anyone to help her. Her eyes just scream towards me, yet she won't let me get close to her.'

"Why do I have to live here? I could have lived with Kaji, but nooooooooo, I have to live with a sloppy drunkard and her housebroken pervert" 

'I couldn't understand what she said, but I heard Kaji's name.  I think it was English, which I'm having a little trouble grasping.  Apparently Misato understood, as she sat there with her mouth hanging open. Then came that look, Misato was getting pissed.  Asuka had actually offended Misato, yet another first."

"Misato what did she say"

'The look just eased from her face and the old Misato was back.  I can see in Misato's eyes that she worried.  That's the same way she looked at me after I battled the 4th Angel.'

"It doesn't matter, Shinji, she's just upset…..It'll wear off, I hope"

'No one wants to open up to me.  I guess we're all alike, hiding behind our masks.'

"I'm going back to my room and I'll probably take a nap.  Just wake me up when dinner's ready, alright Shinji."

"Sure……………sleep well, Misato."

'And with that, Misato hopped of my lap as if it was just another daily occurrence.  She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a six pack of beer. I was expecting some teasing or something, anything.  I knew something was wrong.  I sat there for what must have been close to an hour, thinking about what had just happened.  If only I could have understood what was said, I could have done something.  Who am I kidding, I wouldn't have done anything.  Like Asuka always said, I'm just the perverted wimp. I needed something to do without disturbing either of Misato or Asuka.  I decided to just watch some more television, but apparently Pen-pen still had control of the remote. I managed to bribe the remote from Pen-pen and there I sat for the next three hours hoping that by dinner everything would be ok. At least there were a few interesting shows on to keep me entertained.  Once dinnertime rolled, the tension in the house was so thick, you could feel it.  I was expecting something to happen, but to my surprise, Asuka returned to her room immediately after she finished eating.  She hadn't spoken a single word since her outburst that afternoon.  That left only Misato and I for dinnertime conversation, I guess we both needed it. Our conversation bounced from school, to beer, to Nerv, but then Asuka's arrival came up.  I jokingly said that maybe Misato should have taken a shot and saved us a lot of trouble.  All Misato did was give me one of those Misato winks to accompany the smile on her face.'

"If it happens again, maybe I will."

'I hoped that she was kidding.  I'm sure she's kidding, but that smile on her face tells me she might not. Now the conversation shifted to preparation for any future outburst of this sort from Asuka.  One thing, Misato always seemed to stress was to be prepared.  Now this is the same woman, who just throws together strategies for defeating the Angels, became my guardian on a whim, and never seems to have any clean clothes when she needs them.'

"So, next time she does this, you're actually going to shoot her."

"Maybe, but it'll just be a flesh wound, nothing serious."

"Escape Technique #0: The Last Resort."

'That just sounded so corny, that I knew Misato would just laugh at it.  That's what I get for using ideas from television shows.'

"Sound fine to me."

'This started what soon became an all out strategic meeting for handling Asuka.  Misato wrote down all of our ideas during our hour long meeting.  If only life could always be like this.  We shared a toast to our new diabolical plans; of course I had a soda while Misato had her usual Yesibu and with that it was off to bed, like any normal night.'

"Good night, Asuka"

'All I could make out was some sort of grumble from which I assumed was Asuka's reply.  At least she was speaking again'

"Good night, Shinji"

"Good night, Misato"

'Misato and Asuka eventually put that night behind them, but that doesn't stop them from teasing me about it.  Misato seems as if she lives just to tease me and now Asuka gotten in on the act as well.  Misato constantly told me that she enjoyed her time in my lap and that she is looking forward to us spending more quality time like that.  Then Asuka comes screaming that I'm such a pervert for trying to seduce a drunk women almost twice my age and that I better not try that with her'  

*Present time*

This time, Shinji could partially understand Asuka, because she wasn't only swearing in languages that he didn't understand.  According to his knowledge, she was the only person, he knew that could curse in at least 3 different language, yet still had trouble reading kanji. 

"Why the nerve of that…"

'I can't tell if she's really mad.  Usually when she's really mad she slips back into German.'

"Alle Jungs sind echt pervers!" {All boys are truly perverted}

'I guess she is really mad, she's switching languages.'

"They all just want one thing."

Asuka stormed through the door and into the living room.  Shinji was sure that she had seen him and took his defensive stance which consisted of him putting his arms above his and curling into a ball.  All Shinji received was a purse slamming into his head.  Apparently, Asuka in her fit of rage tossed her purse on the couch, where Shinji had been sitting.   Shinji noticed that Asuka was not alone.  She had left who ever was following her outside the door.  Shinji wondered if it was the guy she had been on a date with or if it was Hikari.  Usually no matter how mad Asuka was, Hikari was always right there beside her, trying to calm her down.

'How can Asuka call me a pervert, when she's bringing guys home…but then again this is Asuka.  It's not like she needs a reason to do anything.'

Shinji at least got the answer to his first question as Hikari slowly walked into the apartment and closed the door that Asuka left wide open. Asuka slightly muttered something before she stormed off into her room and slammed her door shut.  She hadn't noticed the fact that she had left Hikari standing in the darkened living room.  Hikari said nothing and only stood there in the dark.

'I guess Asuka is just changing or something, she's probably getting stuff so she can stay at Hikari's tonight.'

With a sigh of relief, Shinji realized that he had just avoided what could have been the worst night of his life.  An angry Asuka was bad, but truly pissed off and ranting Asuka could prove fatal.  Adding the facts that Misato was not present and the time that Section 2 would need to arrive, Shinji's life would have been in jeopardy. 

'What kind of person, leaves her best friend just standing in the dark.  She didn't even invite her in.'

Suddenly from the shadows a voice spoke 

"Hello, class rep" 

Hikari jumped and her eyes widen as she immediately glanced at the direction of the voice.

'Oh...my god….oh my god…oh my god… Someone is over there….'

Hikari was on the verge running out the house screaming, as Shinji eased over to turn on the living room lights as he spoke.  The lights suddenly blinked on revealing a truly frighten class rep glancing back at the unknown person as she was just inches from the door.

"It's me, Shinji.  I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I wasn't sure if I should turn the lights on and speak or if I should speak and then turn the lights on." 

'I almost frightened the class rep, half to death.'

"Oh, Ikari, its you…..thank goodness"

Hikari placed her hand against her chest and felt her heart racing.  She had never been so frightened in her life and she would need a moment in order to calm herself down.  

'I was frightened by Ikari?'

"Are you alright, class rep…… It was my fault….. I'm sorry"

Shinji held his head down in shame and began to stare inherently at the floor, only taking short glances at the shaken class rep.

'Just great I go and scared the poor girl so much she starts shaking.  I'm such an idiot….'

Hikari slowly nodded and even though she was still a tad shaken, she managed to reply to Shinji.  

'He was sitting in the dark, maybe Asuka was right about him being perverted.  I better watch myself.'

"Its all right...you just caught me by surprise.  Asuka didn't mention that you were home." 

Hikari couldn't bring herself to look at Shinji directly.  She would look at her shoes, then the wall, Shinji for a second and then back at her shoes.

'She probably thinks I'm going to do something perverted to her while Asuka's in her room.'

Shinji began to notice that while Hikari had seemed to settle down a little, she still had a slight frown on her face and her hands were balled up into fists.

'I knew it, she does think I'm a pervert….I should have guessed she would believe Asuka, after all she is her best friend.'

The mood in the living room had grown slightly uncomfortable.  The silence between Hikari and Shinji only increase the discomfort.

"I don't think she would care either way, unless she wanted to badmouth me or blame for something and call me a pervert."

Hikari just giggled as her slightly uncomfortable frown transformed into a delighted grin.  

'Why did I laugh, Shinji was serious and I just laughed'

"I'm sorry, Ikari, I didn't mean to laugh like that"

"It's ok; I'm used to it anyway"

'My whole life is nothing but a joke, why should I care if someone laughs at me'

'I didn't expect this from him; he's not exactly how I pictured him at home.'

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable and have a seat, class rep.  Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine.  Thank you, Ikari."

"You can call me, Shinji."

"Well then, Shinji, you can call me Hikari."

"Ok…Hikari…. are you sure don't want anything."

"No, I'm fine"

"You sure, I can whip up something in the kitchen.  Think of it as an apology for earlier."

"I'm fine, but thank you anyway.  Besides Shinji there's no reason to apologize."

"Ok…so uh…um…what did you and Asuka do tonight?"

"Well, we went on sort of a double blind date."

"A double blind date?"

"Yeah, my older sister Kodama set us up with two guys she used to tutor"

"Oh, did you have fun...I mean...uh…"

"It's ok.  Yeah, it was fun, but I don't think Asuka enjoyed it."

"What gave that away, Hikari?"

"Well, the fact that she punched the guy in the stomach half way through the date."

'That was supposed to have been a joke'

'Was Shinji trying to make a joke?'

"She punched the guy?"

"Yeah, right before she kicked him and called him a pervert"

"Yep, that sounds like Asuka.   I'm sorry if she ruined your date for you."

"It's alright, I didn't treat it as a date type of date, but more like a group of friends having fun together."

"I guess I owe you, double now"

"Huh….what do you mean you owe.  I thought I told you it was ok."

"Sure it ok with you, but it is just something I have to do.  First I scared you, and Asuka messes up your evening and even leaves you standing in the dark."

"No….its ok."

"No, it's not ok.  I don't know how, but I'm going to make it up to you…hmmmm."

"That's not necessary, Shinji."

"I got it.  How about I keep Kensuke and Touji in line for the next couple weeks?"

"I guess that would be helpful. Thank you Shinji."

"Don't worry about it, it would be my pleasure."

"Since you're not hunger how about a beer?"

"I don't drink alcohol……and ….um I don't believe that you should either."

"Don't worry, Hikari, I don't drink…..um…I was just trying to lighten up the mood"

"Oh."

'I'll just try to keep the conversation with Hikari going, at least until Asuka comes out.'

"So, Hikari, why did you want to become class representative?  It seems like a difficult job."

As the conversation wore on Shinji began to wonder exactly what was Asuka doing as he glanced down the hall towards her room.  

'I can't hear any sounds coming from Asuka's room.  What if she went to sleep and forgot all about Hikari?

Hikari began to wonder herself what was taking Asuka so long.

'She said she was going to change clothes and be right out.  Now I'm sitting her talking to Shinji, I'd never have expected this.'

Hikari glanced up at Shinji and she was caught off guard as she for once was able to see his eyes.

'Blue, his eyes are blue… I never noticed that before.  On top of that, I never noticed that Shinji could be so pleasant.  He's nothing like Asuka used to describe him.  I thought that maybe he would have tried something perverted, but he is going out of his way to keep me entertained.  Not once in our conversation has he started talking about himself, plus he could have just left me sitting in here by myself.'

Shinji felt as if Hikari was looking at him, so he quickly glanced by at her allowing their eyes to finally meet.

'She's so nice, totally different than how she acts at school.   I guessed that since she and Asuka were best friends, then she would have a personality more like Asuka's. Her eyes are just so soft, how can such a nice girl live in such a dangerous place like Tokyo-3 and hang around Asuka.'

Shinji's mind began to wonder between the difference in the girl sitting before him and Asuka.  Hikari wasn't by any means unattractive; as far as Shinji was concerned she rivaled Asuka in natural beauty, but it was her personality that spoke the loudest to him.  Asuka with her flowing fiery locks and intriguing, yet dangerous blue eyes, dazzled boys left and right until she rejected them for as she put it "being boring little boys, perverts or not worthy of Asuka Sohryu Langely."  Yes she did say her entire name, as if to glorify herself as an unreachable peak.  Not only was that, she was quick tempered, moody, and narcissistic.  Hikari, on the other hand, kept her hair in two neat ponytails and had peaceful brown eyes that spoke of innocence and calm, which were subtlety compliment by her freckles.  Unlike Asuka, she was soft spoken unless you riled her up, patient, kind, and caring.  She was definite wife material, the type of girl a guy could introduce to his family. Any guy that captured her heart would be pretty lucky, but woe to the guy that would marry Asuka, for only nightmare and pain awaited him.

'Not that I had a chance with either one' 

As Shinji's eyes began to regain their focus, he realized that Hikari was blushing and turned her face away from him.  Shinji's own cheeks began to burn as he suddenly came to the conclusion that he had been staring at the class rep while he was deep in thought.

"Maybe I am an idiot after all" 

Shinji quickly stood up and began walking to the hallway 

"Maybe Asuka is right about me."

"I don't think you're idiot at all, Shinji." 

The soft spoken class rep stood up and walked up to where Shinji had stopped dead in his tracks.  

"I don't think you're near as bad as Asuka says you are and I don't think she does either. Why do you put up with her and all the bad things she says to you?"

Shinji was taken back by Hikari's words.  He was confused to say the least.  

'Is Hikari coming on to me?  Did she mean what she said? Should I open myself up?  Will it only lead to more pain?'

So many questions began to pop into Shinji's head, but the loudest of them all were not questions but statements.

'Of course she's not coming on to you.  No girl in her right mind would be interested in a loser like you.  The only reason people put up with you is because you're an Eva pilot, otherwise you could be dead for all they care.  No one cares about Shinji and no one has and no one ever will.'

It was the same voice that he always heard.  It was always there.  

"Shinji"

Shinji was knocked out of his daze as he noticed Hikari waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry"

"Its fine, I just was worried.  You just zoned out for a minute there."

"I…I was just thinking about something, I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

Shinji was struggling to even look at Hikari.  He didn't want to do anything else wrong.

'What will Asuka do when Hikari tells her what went on tonight?'

"Can I give you some advice, Shinji?"

"Um…sure"

"I think you should stick up for yourself.  Don't believe what Asuka says because you're a really nice guy and if she can't see that then too bad. If I were her, then I would...I would..." 

Hikari flush signaled to Shinji that the time he had to reply was limited. The turmoil in his thoughts would have to wait

"Hikari…thanks……That means a lot to me.  Asuka's really lucky to have a friend like you." 

Now, it was Shinji's turn to flush as he glanced back down the hall way.  

'Asuka's going to kill me'

He turned back around just in time to miss seeing Asuka stomping out of her room.  She had just finished packing the necessary clothes and accessories that she needed for her stay with Hikari.

'Damn, it took a little longer than I expected.  I know that Hikari's probably going to be angry with me, but it's her fault anyway.  If she hadn't tricked me into saying that I wouldn't be so damn confused. '

She headed straight to Shinji's room and found his door was open.  

"It's his entire fault. I going to pound that idiot, wait till I get my hands on him"

As she peeked inside and glanced at his bed, she realized that he was not in there.  His SDAT player was still on his bed.  Asuka knew that Shinji rarely went anywhere with his SDAT.

'Where is that idiot…wait…..where's Hikari….'

"That idiot better not do anything perverted to her or he'll be in so much pain that his father will feel it."

*Deep within Terminal Dogma*

Gendou Ikari was glancing over the latest synch ratios he had just received from Dr. Akagi, when it happened.  He sneezed.

*Back at the apartment*

Asuka was busy stalking her prey, one Shinji Ikari. Her searches of Misato's room, Shinji's room, and the bathroom had turned up empty.  That left the kitchen and the living room.

'Nothing is going to stop me from learning what I need to know.  He has a lot of stuff to explain and only a little time.'

Asuka crept into the kitchen in order to surprised Shinji and only found Pen-pen in the fridge grabbing a beer before heading back to his fridge. That left the living room.  She whipped her head around toward the kitchen door and was surprise to see Shinji standing in the living room with Hikari.  

'Is that idiot smiling at her, I'll teach him to get perverted with my friends?'

Asuka had found her target and locked on to him as she made a beeline directly towards him.  She was going in for the kill.

A/N:

I decided to go back and revise this chapter again. There just a few minor changes to fill up some holes and help with the flow.  Since no one reads these anyway, oh well. Since I have no control of where the story will lead, I guess I'll just sit back see where we end up.

Translation from Azzitay…Thanks…. If there are wrong, blame Azzitay…..j/k…. 

.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer:  Evangelion is not owned by me, nor do I see myself owning it in the future.  Some place called Gainax and some fellow named Anno are who you should talk to about ownership.

More Than Meet The Eye

By WAFFaddict

Chapter 3

Changes

Shinji had enjoyed this conversation with Hikari, but he but as he glanced at his watch he began to wonder.

'What is taking Asuka so long?  It's was really rude to leave Hikari waiting like this.  Maybe if she paid more attention to the feelings of others instead of just her own.'

Shinji didn't know why, but he was beginning to get frustrated at Asuka. There had been many instances where Asuka had been inconsiderate to people, but this, O no, this was all he could take.  How long had he been avoiding a true confrontation with Asuka?  How long had he ignored the things she did to him, but now she had gone too far.

'Asuka brings Hikari with her and just leaves her alone.  What if I hadn't been here, then Hikari would have just been waiting in the dark for Asuka to come out.  This was just too much disrespect for anyone, especially your best friend.'

Asuka slipped quietly from the kitchen and proceeded to tiptoe up behind Shinji.  Hikari was only able to catch a glance of Asuka, but it was too late.  The bridges that were already there that she had reinforced and those she had built were about to be burned by one person.  The one person who might have gained the most from them.

Shinji had been dealing with his own dilemma.

'Why am I getting angry because of Asuka's treatment of Hikari?  It's wasn't the first time, Asuka seemed to treat everyone like that.'

Shinji couldn't decide whether it was the fact that Asuka had been mistreating someone and he had reached his limit or if it was just because she had mistreated Hikari.

'Could I have feelings for Hikari…no…that's impossible?  Surely she was cute and nice, but she wasn't interested in him plus he was sure he knew someone who was more interested in her.  If it was because it was Hikari, there had to be some reason.  Maybe he wanted to be a hero and protect her.  Surely, the 'spineless wimp' as Asuka called her finally grew a backbone and self confidence which he uses to stand up to everyone who bullied him before.  Ha, of course it all made sense now.'

Shinji wouldn't have time to further into thought.

'She going to ruin everything I just did for her.  Shinji seemed to be opening up.'

Hikari could only cringe as Asuka suddenly sprang up to pounce to on Shinji. Hikari could see that the conversation with Asuka must have gone in one ear and out the other.  She wanted to reach out for Shinji but she froze as one word escaped her lips.

"Shinji"

Shinji was confused as he was whipped around and stood facing Asuka.  He knew that he couldn't confront her.

"Idiot, what are doing in there and why have you been bothering Hikari?" 

The shock on Shinji's face said it all.  Something burned inside him. It nagged at the back of his mind 

'This should teach the idiot'

Asuka struggled not to grin, but to no avail.  Shinji was scared; she could see it in his eyes as he averted them and began to stare at the floor.  He began to clench and unclench his fist.  He needed to make a decision 

'Should I go in for the kill, one more push and I'm sure he'll just burst into multiple apologies'

He clenched his fist so hard that his nail began to dig into his palms. He knew what he had to do.

'I'll try what Hikari said, I'll stand up for myself…..I hope Asuka doesn't' kill or maim me.'

Shinji began to speak, but there was no emotion in his tone.  

"I'm not an idiot first of all.  Hikari is where you left her after you ran in your room, further more, what I'm doing is none of your concern."  

'He did it'

Hikari couldn't believe it.  Shinji had actually stood for himself, against Asuka no less.  

'What the…'

Asuka was shocked, Shinji stood up to her.  She was impressed by the sudden rise in courage that Shinji had displayed, but she wondered if it would hold.

'This has just got to be for show, Shinji's probably going to crumble if I apply even the slightest amount of pressure.'

In Shinji's mind only one thought was being looped. 

'I'm really doing it.  I'm standing up to Asuka.'

"So the dofus has grown himself a backbone, someone call the papers, stop the presses"  

The redhead let out a tremendous bellow laugh as she grabbed her stomach.  Hikari could only stand there silently and observe.  Hikari's class representative upbringing had taught her that it would be rude to interrupt their conversation unless it got out of hand.

"Asuka, I have had enough of badmouthing, if you have something to say then say it, if not then, stop it."  

Even though he was saying this in a bold new voice, he didn't really think that he would be able to go through with it until a small voice spoke behind.  

"Yeah, Asuka" the class rep spoke 

Shinji and Asuka froze.  They were both surprised as Hikari spoke.  Here was Asuka's best friend coming to the aid of Shinji.  He could only stare at Asuka as she returned the look, unable to come up with anything to say.  In a short time, Shinji had managed to gain the support of Hikari, a feat that took week for Asuka.

"I don't see why you criticize Shinji especially after you told me tonight how you feel about..."  

Asuka realized what was about to be spoken and quickly clamped a hand over Hikari's mouth.  The class rep put up some resistance, but the redheaded German was not so easily shaken off.  Asuka's face began to match her crimson locks as released her grip from Hikari's mouth and backed away.  She cast a glaring look to her freckled counterpart that spoke volumes between the two, but only cause Shinji to be more confused.  Hikari couldn't believe what she had just said and what she almost let slip.  

'I almost blurted out Asuka's secret and I promised that I would never tell a soul.  Maybe he didn't her me, of course he heard me, he's right in front of me.'

"Huh" 

This was only reply that Shinji could think of. He didn't know what was going on, but that glare Asuka gave Hikari was also aimed at him. He was uncomfortable and he wanted no part of whatever was going on between them.

"Ahh...shut up the both of you...you both are getting on my nerves." 

With that Asuka plopped down on the couch and turned on the television.

'Had Shinji and Hikari been in here the whole time without the television on?  Could Hikari already have told him?  What did they talk about this whole time?  Shinji probably won't tell, but hopefully Hikari will'

Asuka was snapped out of her daze as Shinji once again began his stand.  A fire inside Shinji was blazing.  The moment of truth had arrived.

"No, I don't think I will shut up...I think I'll take a page out of your book, you know how when you talk about me.  You just keep on yelling or whatever even when there's no point to prove.  Well, Asuka how does it feel, huh."

'Asuka's backing off, it's working.  Hikari was right; I should stick up for myself.'

"Leave me alone....just leave me alone...I...Shinji.....I....I'm sorry." 

Her voice was cracked as she turned away from him. 

'I won't cry...I won't cry...not in front of him, not in front of anyone.'  

Shinji's concentration was thrown for a loop momentarily.  Of every possible scenario he had pictured in his mind, none of them involve Asuka apologizing.  Not once in the entire time that he had known Asuka, she had never apologize even once for anything to anyone.  Any thoughts that he had about her usually being to proud to admit when she was wrong, had just been proven false.

'Did she just apologized'  

Normally this might have caused Shinji to back away, but for some reason this only added fuel to the heat that he felt. He felt that maybe Asuka didn't really mean this apology, that it was just some ploy to get him to stop.  Now that that he had made her back down, Shinji couldn't show weakness.  He walked right up to the spot where Asuka sat on the couch and looked her right in the eyes.  For the first time since he had arrived in Tokyo-3, he was truly angry at another human.  The only other person that was an actual target of his anger, was his father, to Shinji, he wasn't even human.  All of this anger had focused and aimed directly at Asuka.  His training with Ritsuko flashed in his mind as he was reminded of all the times that Asuka had hit him or berated him.

'Point, aim, and squeeze the trigger'

"I'm sorry...ha....I'm sorry....is that going to make up for all the times that you constantly picked at me, all the times you slapped me for nothing..." 

Shinji continued to clench and unclench his hands as he stood and looked down at Asuka.  Hikari had never seen anger in Shinji, nor had she ever seen Asuka back down before especially to Shinji.  It wasn't a secret that she taunted and teased him at every chance, but anytime that he tried to assert himself; she always fought back and crushed his resistance.  What really shocked her was that Asuka had apologized 

"Shut up...shut up... leave me alone." 

Asuka screamed as she slapped the Third Child leaving a red mark the right side of his face.  Shinji put his hand to cheek and stared at her.

The room was plunged into a deafening silence.  Hikari stood and watched the display unsure of what to do.  Shinji didn't know what to.  He couldn't hit her back even if he wanted to, it just wouldn't be right.  Besides anger, there was another emotion hiding deep within the shell that Shinji had built over the years.  It responded to Asuka, but it also responded to Rei and Misato. Shinji had never been sure exactly what it was, not even since it appeared shortly after his arrival to Tokyo-3.  Whenever one of them had a problem or was in pain, it began to gnaw at his conscience.  This time, it didn't achieve the results that usually elicited because of the interference of another that Shinji had been used to his entire life.  Asuka had never seen Shinji this angry before, sure he had flown of the handle because his father, but this anger was directed at her.  Shinji had never gotten angry for anything she had ever done to him.  She just sat there looking at the hand that she just slapped Shinji with before she glance up at his face.  On the brink of tears, her sea blue eyes finally connected with his anger-filled blueberry orbs and then she saw it.  It was something she hadn't seen before, but it looked like he was in pain.  Asuka didn't know what to do; she wasn't sure what to do.  Half of her just wanted to run to her room and cry, but the other half wasn't sure whether to hit Shinji again or just to scream at him and retreat to her room. To Shinji, Misato was probably the only person who could understand him, besides Rei and Asuka.  Asuka he wasn't so sure about anymore.  He didn't understand it himself and the only way he knew how to deal with these types of things was to run away.  As he turned away, Asuka realized exactly what his eyes had been saying.  It brought of old, painful memories of her childhood.  His eyes had been speaking quietly at first, but now that screamed at her. A word he was very familiar with...Betrayal. 

"Shinji, I'm sorry....I....." 

Asuka began, but Shinji wasted no time in cutting her off before she could finish.  Shinji knew that any kind of relationship was impossible now.  No friendship, no romance, no nothing.  

"You want me to leave you alone, alright...just keep your 'I'm sorry'... I never want to see you again."

'No, this isn't the way that it's supposed to be.'

Shinji's eyes.  This was all that could focus on.  Shinji dropped his head and averted his gaze from her eyes to the ground.

'He won't even look at me'

"I hate you...I hate you....I hate you...I hate...you." 

Asuka screamed as she lightly sobbed.  She pushed past Shinji as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut.  

Hikari could only watch in shame. She had just seen her best friend break down crying and she had done nothing.

'She deserved it but I didn't think she would react like this.'  

Hikari made her way past Shinji, who only stood there looking at the spot where Asuka had been, and she walked up to her door and knocked. 

"Asuka, it's me Hikari, let me in." 

All she heard was the sobs of the one girl, she never thought would ever cry. 

"Asuka, open up.  Let's talk about this"

Hikari could only lean up against the door, she knew that Asuka wouldn't open the door not after would she had just seen.  

"Alright, Asuka, I'm going to go home, so I'll talk to you later.  You can call me if you want to talk" 

As the class rep began to walk away from the door, the Second Child finally spoke.  

"I'm sorry about this….thanks Hikari"

Hikari paused and looked back toward where Shinji was standing, but he was no longer there.

'Where is Shinji?'

"No problem, Asuka"

Shinji had already left the apartment and was standing outside looking up at the sky.  Of course, any other night this might seem insignificant, but since it was currently raining, more like a downpour, it just looked a little weird.  He had grabbed an umbrella before he left, but he didn't feel like he deserved to.  A little while ago, he had lost control and the image of a crying Second Child came to mind. He looked down at his palm.  Why hadn't he noticed it before?  His nails had dug deep into his palm, enough to draw blood. The blood had begun to dry and caked up as he noticed the blood underneath his fingernails.  A dull pain began to emanate throughout his whole hand.  He couldn't stop looking at it.

"I lost control….I…Asuka…"

 He began slowly to walk back home, but as he reached the door to the apartment, he bumped into Hikari literally.  To him, it seemed that Hikari was falling in slow motion, but he was unable to stop her fall.  She didn't hit the ground hard, but Shinji was still worried that he had hurt someone else.  He tried his best not to let her see his face.

"I'm so sorry...It's my fault...I'm so sorry" 

Shinji helped her up and blushed as he realized Hikari was much closer than he expected. Hikari could tell by the look in Shinji's eyes that he was just apologizing for knocking her.  

"Its ok, it's partly my fault." 

This situation began to feel uncomfortable.  Shinji resorted to his only way of dealing with this situation, avoid it.  He turned to leave again.

"Shinji, wait" 

The class rep spoke as she reached out for him. She managed to grab his left as Shinji swung around surprised.  

"I...I was...uh... wondering if I ...if I could borrow an umbrella." 

She couldn't believe it, she was stuttering.  She just couldn't say what she wanted to so that would have to do.

'Calm down, calm down'

"Bye, Shinji"

"See you, Hikari"

He handed her his umbrella and watched as she opened it up and began walking home.  As he looked at his watch, he realized that it was after 11'o clock. His mind began to wonder. 

'I should have walked her home...She could have stayed the night and I would have slept on the couch, but tonight is a school night...and her parents are probably worried about...maybe I am just an idiot...maybe Asuka's right.'

He ran inside to look for another umbrella, but he didn't find one.  

'Misato will probably be upset if I get back after she comes home, but she'd probably be more upset if I let Hikari walk home alone this late.' 

With that thought he ran, ignoring the rain until he caught up with Hikari, startling her, the second time tonight.

"Shinji, what are you doing here.  You're drenched, come under the umbrella with me."

Shinji hesitated as he blushed and Hikari turned away so that Shinji couldn't see her flushed face.  

"It's late, so I thought that maybe I should walk you home.  I'm sorry that I startled you."

Shinji and Hikari both huddled underneath the umbrella.  The closeness was uncomfortable, but it was strangely comfortable as well.

'Is this what its like to be close to a girl?  I shouldn't be thinking like that.'

"Thanks, but you didn't have to, I would be alright Shinji."

'Is this what its like to be close to a boy?  I can't believe I'm thinking like that about Shinji.'

"I don't think Misato would have been happy if I let you to walk alone, plus you can just think of this as my way of apologizing for tonight."

"Thanks Shinji, I wonder if Asuka realizes how nice you are" 

Hikari blushed, but then she thought back to there conversation earlier in the day. 

'I know that I do, but maybe she does'

A/N

Alright here's Chapter 3.  I know it's been a while, but it's finally done.  I hope you enjoy it.  I know people are probably wondering if this is a Hikari/Shinji fic, but all I can say is I don't know.  I just let the story flow, I have no control.  I'm just along for the ride.  

Anyone want to pre-read for me?......Hello…anyone out there.  Not that anyone reads this anyway…oh well… on to chapter 4


End file.
